


The Hornet's Nest

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, I mean they're both pining a little bit, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, fucking bugs, oh my dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roboticbat asked, "Finn and poe in the falcon nyooming thru space only to realize... there's a BEE in the cabin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hornet's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it from bee to wasp, because omg I have a terrible history with wasps. I still have my little scar on my arm. But like no, they were in the air vent of my bedroom or something and I couldn't figure where they were coming from for days, IT WAS AWFUL.

Things had been quiet since Starkiller blasted into pieces, but it was much better after Finn woke up, even if he was constantly asking about his friend, Rey. Maybe that’s why the General chose him - _them_ \- for such a mission: to follow the tracks and ensure Luke Skywalker was actually there. He had been. So had Rey. Poe watched as she and Finn ran into a tight embrace and waited awkwardly for his chance to properly introduce himself to her.

He wasn’t jealous of her. Yeah, she had the force and was training with Luke Skywalker and had all of Finn’s undivided attention and she was almost done building her very own lightsaber, but he wasn’t _jealous_. That’s something preteens felt. It’s something immature people felt. People who don’t know their path in the world. People who don’t realize that they’re already complete without a man so strong and beautiful and so damn smart, a man who probably hung the stars in the sky and just didn’t remember, a man who was definitely straight as an ironing board and only had eyes for the damn jedi. He wasn’t jealous.

But he did volunteer his plan on how to get to the other side of the planet, which was where this cave that held those lightsaber kyber crystal thingy whats-its was at. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t get Finn’s attention. Calling something a whats-it isn’t attractive… Nonetheless, he recommended that Rey try out his modified freighter with Luke, which would free up Finn to show Poe around the Falcon which he did want to fly very very much. With Finn. Alone with Finn. Ignorant of his slightly darker intentions, she smiled happily and agreed, warning him to take it easy and it hadn’t been flown at all since her arrival and blah blah blah. Force help him, he couldn’t take her well meaning behavior.

He didn’t want to hate her. Because he wasn’t jealous. He was just sad. Which was _stupid_. 

How long had he known Finn? Circumstances of that meeting aside, it was probably something near a month? Two months now? Maybe? He was a damn adult. A hard working, very serious, extremely loyal, smart, mature, _not jealous_  adult. An _adult_  doesn’t fall for someone that quickly or easily.

He turned around when he reached the landing of the Millenium Falcon (which he totally wasn’t geeking and close to becoming a sobbing mess over) when he realized he had arrived there alone. Unfortunately, the scene he was met with reminded him that, hey, you did fall for that kid really quickly and, hey, maybe you are a little jealous of the beautiful girl who could lift you with her mind and, oh by the way, you’re totally not hiding it well.

Finn had crouched down to the ground, getting eye-level with BB-8 who had been looking back every moment he got. “I know you missed her, too,” he told the droid quietly. “We’re all going to the same place. It won’t be any trouble if you ride with her instead.”

BB whistled a few happy tunes and looked over to Poe for confirmation. Great. The love of his life and now his damn droid. The pilot put on a smile. “It’s all right, buddy. We’ll see you soon. If you go now, you should be able to catch her.”

The droid made an ecstatic little screech and promptly spun off. Finn made to stand with a smile, before walking pass Poe with a clap to his shoulder and disappearing inside the ship. Maybe he was jealous a little bit, but he definitely wasn’t upset about this whole situation. There were plenty of fish in the sea or something along those lines. He’d get over it, Poe sulked to himself and eventually trudged his way into the ship he’d always dreamed of seeing someday. Just maybe not today.

It wouldn’t take long to reach the other side of Ahch-To even if they stayed low-ish. But they hadn’t been in the air for more than a minute before Finn asked, “You okay?”

Ah hell. “Okay? Yeah, I’m okay. What do you mean okay? I’m great.”

“Well, it’s just-” Finn paused, as he often did when trying to find just the right words. “This is the Millenium Falcon, and you look like we’re flying off to get her dismantled or something.”

“Hey, don’t joke about that.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing! Nothing’s wrong, buddy.”

“Poe,” Finn sighed, that damn sigh he always did when he was about to get his way, “You just met Luke Skywalker, and you’re piloting the Millenium Falcon. You were more excited when someone got the shipment wrong and we got ten thousand tons of honey cakes instead of steel.”

“I like honey cakes.”

“Is it the force thing?”

“What force thing?”

“The… _force_ thing. Poe, you know what I’m talking about.”

He didn’t, though, and had to dig through his mind for a second to figure out what bad experiences he’d had with the- Oh. “No! No. No no no. No. No, buddy. No. This has nothing to do with Kylo Jackass.”

“Then what is it?” And dammit, he just sort of acknowledged that something had been wrong. Poe risked a glance to Finn, noting the crossed arms and frown, before flicking his eyes back out to Ahch-To’s ocean, like he was actually watching instead of looking guilty as hell. Finn sighed. “Is it Luke?”

“What’s wrong with Luke? He’s a nice guy. A little eccentric. Kind of serious, I guess. I don’t know what I expected, but he seems to fit the bill and everything. Apparently he met my mom once-”

“Is it Rey?”

Poe stayed quiet for a moment, trying to debate on how to proceed, but felt as if his hesitation was proof enough. “… No?” Finn slumped down in his seat. Poe panicked. “I- I mean, she’s nice. She’s really nice. And she’s pretty, you know?”

“You think she’s pretty?”

Poe wanted to cry. _He’s an adult, dammit!_  “Well- Well, I mean, she is pretty. She’s strong and seems kinda smart and you talk about her a lot and I know you were really happy to see her and she’s going to be a freaking jedi-”

“Do you like her?”

Why? “C- Course, I like her, buddy. Any friend of yours and all that, you know?”

“No, Poe. I meant,” Finn paused, fingers playing along the zipper of his jacket, “do you _like her_  like her?”

The pilot blinked after having been caught so off guard by that. “I- No? No, I mean- What?”

Finn looked away, out of the window and to the ocean, readjusting himself in the seat again. “There’s nothing between us, you know. If you wanted… to do… something- I don’t know! There’s just- There’s nothing between me and her, but if you wanted to ask her out or something, I’d understand. Not that you need my permission for anything like that. I’m just saying, as your friend, I’m cool with-… I’m cool with it… As your friend… I’m fine…”

Poe’s eyes were squinting so much out the window that he wasn’t sure if the blue he was looking at was water or sky, not that he was thinking that much on it. His mind was trying to catch up to what just happened, which he’s _pretty sure_  was kind of important. “I-… I don’t want to date her. I don’t- I don’t _like her_  like that. I’m just-”

“Good.”

“I mean, I don’t really swing anywhere near her direc- What do you mean good?”

“What?”

“Just now. You said good.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Just a second ago. Did you want her to be available?”

“No, I- _What?_  No!”

“Then why’d you say good!?”

“I didn’t say good!”

“Yes, you did! You literally just-!”

“No, I _didn’t!_ ”

“Finn, if you want to ask her out-”

“Force, Poe, I don’t-!”

“No no no, listen to me,” the pilot raised his hand, risking a glance to the guy beside him that had his own hand pressed against his eyes in either embarrassment or agitation or a little bit of both. “She’s going to be a jedi soon, yeah? Whenever all this training mumbo jumbo is over. So you gotta swoop in _now_  before the celibacy and no attachment thing starts.”

“Poe, you are by far the _thickest_  pilot the Resistance has to offer.”

“I’m serious.” And he was serious. He could practically feel his heart breaking with how serious he was, turning to face Finn fully. “If you want to ask her out, you need to do it- _QUERIDO DIOS_ , DON’T MOVE!!”

Finn’s anger melted into shock and fear, instantly going rigid and staring back at the pilot. Poe watched in silent horror as the little red hornet walked slowly from Finn’s shoulder and down towards the lapel of his jacket. Slowly, very slowly, his hand inched for the auto-pilot. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

At first, Finn’s eyes was following the hand moving across the dashboard, trying hard not to really breathe. “Why?” he asked just as quietly, glancing down to follow Poe’s line of sight at his chest and- He closed his eyes. “Get it off.” His voice was suddenly strained. Squeaky.

“I can’t get it off without making it pissed.”

“Dameron, if you don’t get this wasp off of me in the next two seconds-”

“Stop talking.”

Finn stopped, balling his fists and whining deep in his throat.

Poe literally had no plans of how to get rid of the damn thing that didn’t include his beautiful crush getting stung at least twice. Which sucked, because he could probably win him over for practically saving his life and all. What if he was allergic? Poe bit his lip, trying to reach the auto-pilot first before thinking up a step two.

But as his finger nearly brushed over the button, the fucker took flight and headed straight for him. If anyone asked, there was no scream and there certainly was no scream that rivaled that of any female in the galaxy. If it wasn’t for gravity, he would have never known that the Falcon suddenly pitched up and then straight down, probably turning a few flips or something, too.

Unfortunately, he lost the wasp as soon as his flailings were done with, his hands grasping the controls and trying to get the ship under control again. Not that that was the immediate issue. “Where’d it go!? Do you see it!?”

“I lost it! I-!” Finn was cut off as Poe dragged the Falcon back into stable flight, jarring both of them a little bit with the thrust. Quickly enough, his voice came back. “On your left! On your-!”

Poe had caught sight of it, wiggling its little self around on a control panel. He had no idea what any of those keys did, but he sure did jam every single one of them with all of his strength put in his shoulder to try killing the damn thing. And maybe the move rocked the Falcon a little again. 

It flew away right before he made contact, though, the keys he just pressed all different sorts of colors and lights now. He tried to follow its path towards Finn, who tried to leap away from the wasp with a sputter. It flew over his head, towards the ceiling. “Nu-uh,” Finn muttered, staring up at it. “I’m not staying in here, Poe.”

Neither was he, if he had any say in it. But just as his mouth opened, it started flying towards him again. Poe let out a curse, twisting the ship around a few lurches as he shrunk away, then immediately lost the wasp. “Let’s lock the bastard in.”

“What about landing?”

“We’ll see if they have parachutes.”

“Okay.”

Poe was half-joking but… okay. “Let me just-” His hand reached for the auto-pilot button then went stock still, hovering over the button and the wasp sitting on top of it. “Oh force help me,” he whispered to himself, “it’s learning.”

Finn’s low whine sounded from behind him. “Poe, what do we do?”

“I don’t-” The wasp took the air again, landing on top of Poe’s outstretched hand. He could physically feel his soul leave his body. “Get it off,” though the voice had no breath in it.

“I’ll have an easier time taking your whole hand off,” Finn hissed, his voice sounding just the same. And, you know, losing a limb didn’t seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

Poe risked a glance away and outside of the cockpit, watching as they very gently began listing straight towards the ocean. Great. How was he going to explain this one? A picture swam into his mind of him and Finn drenched to the bone and standing in the middle of the General’s office, trying to explain how they crashed her lover’s freighter because of a wasp. He could already feel the mortification.

The wasp danced around on his hand for a moment then looked at him. Really looked at him. They stared each other down, then his little antennae twitched just as something suddenly railed across his arm at light speed, ridding him of the hornet. After a second’s worth of fear, he realized it was Finn with some sort of lead pipe. “I pissed it off!” his hero announced, backing off and swinging at the bug a few times.

Without a second thought to the matter, Poe pressed the auto-pilot before righting their course and suddenly felt a burning pain crawl up his arm. He looked down to his hand and- Yeah, it got him. “I’m hit!” Fuck. Fuck. That was going to hurt. Fuck.

“Join the club!” Finn yelled back, wailing away blindly at the air, trying to hit such a tiny target. He jumped, yelping, and Poe took the opportunity it grab him around the torso and basically tackle him out of the door. He felt another sting on his arm at the same time.

They crashed in a heap of limbs outside of the cabin, Poe turning back just long enough to see the damn thing trying to sting the hell out of a bundle of wires. Quickly, he shut the door and locked it, collapsing back next to Finn. “It get you?”

“Three times, yeah,” Finn nodded, gasping for breath like they just ran a marathon.

He sat up, about to continue on, but Poe interrupted. “You allergic or you don’t know?”

“I’m not allergic. You?”

“No.”

“Let me see your hand.” Finn grabbed his hand gently before Poe could protest the action

A blush crept up along his cheeks despite the fire going through his veins. “Got my arm, too,” he murmured, but quickly realized, NO, he didn’t want Finn touching him like this with their current relationship. “Wait, no, what about you? Where’d it-?”

“I’m fine,” the other grimaced, a hand going to his side. “Had worse.”

“Same here, but we were _both_ screaming in there.”

“ _You_  were screaming,” Finn chuckled, looking up to him but not releasing his hand. “I was handling the situation.”

“You were whining,” Poe admitted, which made his crush laugh some more.

Well, if nothing else, it was a story to tell. Almost made him forget their earlier conver- “Don’t move.” Poe went still again, watching Finn staring very seriously up at the door. The pilot slowly turned his head, spying the wasp nest in the corner of the door frame, at least two of them milling about up there like nothing had happened.

Finn grabbed for the pipe and stood up. “No. Finn, no. Finn-!” He hit the nest as hard as he could.

And that was the story of how Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker fished the two very sore Resistance soldiers out of Ahch-To’s ocean, while Rey tried to track down the Millenium Falcon’s voyage around and around the planet. 

No feelings were resolved that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much funnier when it's not happening to me.
> 
> Go send me some Stormpilot prompts on [Tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
